Elysia Davrye
"Old blood. Some fear it, others claim it. Me? My family is old blood...we've lived in this land for centuries..and in an instant, gone. Do I feel pressure, being the only one left? No. I do not. This old blood coursing through my veins fuel me with fire and determination to achieve what I want most in my life. Some would say it would be revenge for the atrocities against my family. Others would say it would be out of selfish desires. The truth? Well...I guess you'll have to find out. S'not like I'm saying my family never did any harm, because we did. But what do you expect from a family of Gilneas after the war? My dad tried everything he could to support us..by any means necessary. Am I without sin? No. But I'm not like those people out there that put on a face and proclaim to be without it. I know the real world. I know how it words, and I'm trying to make a better life for myself...and if I am damned by trying, then so be it..." - Elysia Davrye in confession at a Church. Elysia Davrye is the soul survival of her family and house after a devastating murder took place during the downfall of Gilneas. Serving the Grand Alliance since she was a teenager, she now finds herself a contractor for the Shadowtalon Company under the influence of Samuel "Reggad" Alberic. A notable engineer, she has studied throughout the years tinkering here and there making devices to aide her in unusual jobs she held before joining the Company. History Abridged Early Life Adulthood wip Releationships wip Appearances *wip Description ---- Physical Possessions Vengeance and Glory, Sabers of Slaughter: Mithril made sabers etched with runic enchants and each set with enchanted stone upon the hilt, Vengeance and Glory were crafted for Elysia's father. Due to his untimely death, it was she that took them and vowed to avenge her families death by their blades. Unlike most sabers, the pair have an edgier curve to allow for sharper slicing, along with a few serrated edges near the hilt of the blade. The enchants upon the blades would allow for quickness, reflecting magical attacks, and only allowing the blood of a Davrye weild them. She keeps them at her waist, one on each side. Deadeye: Hoisted in its resting place, a beautifully crafted truesilver revolver is located at the small of her back on her belt; a gift from her Father on her birthday. The weapon is in mint condition, being taken care of experetly and maintained as much as possible. Ammunition is located in a seperate pouch, having rounds for a few more loads. Intricate design is on this revolver of ethereal gander, and words can be seen along the side of the barrel and the grip. The barrel reads: "Deadeye" and the one on the grip would read her initials: E.N.D., Elysia Nichole Davrye. Companions Nova: Elysia's loyal companion and mount; A Garn Nighthowl that formally resided in Draenor, Nova encountered Elysia in her deployment there. Strayed from his pack, a lone wolf, he took her encrouching upon his territory as a sign of a challenge -- he attacked her. Originally Elysia was to kill Nova, but injured him instead to let him live, for she had never seen such a beast before and showed compassion for it...Nova knew that the woman was strong, being defeated he bowed his head to her. It was then that she decided to aide him back to full health and cared for his wounds, and it was through that, that they connected and Nova saw her as his own now..as one of the pack; his pack. He is forever loyal to her, and when around, does not like anyone going near her at all. You could hear him growling upon approach. Scarlet: Elysia's adorable feline mount and companion; WIP Silas: A rescued Zandalari Kneebiter that forever follows her around. WIP Beaufort: Long time flying companion and friend, a black raven, much like the Davrye's house symbol. Jewelry wip Personality Elysia is fiercely independent and is able to accomplish anything she puts her mind to, and won't give up. She is perfectly suited to being on her own and is not a social butterfly to the extreme, prefering to live on her own way since there is never an issue of who controls what she does; she likes to be in control. Friendly releationships are always complicated, havinga series of extremes and she can be moody at times. Posessive and jealous, on the other end of the spectrum she is loyal to no end. Having an excellent memory combined with the inability to let things go for the most part, she will even go as far as to try to get vengeance on a person. On the other hand she will always remember a kind gesture forever and repay it. Selfless gestures done to her will gain trust and respect, which is extremely important to her for any sort of releationship, either romantic or not. The best advice? Be honest with her, and she will be with you. Truthful and shocking sense of humor makes her an amazing, powerful and interesting friend. When it comes to business, she is perfectly suited to any form that makes a difference in the world, and she has the ability to greatly impact people and society. She prefers to be in a position of pwer. In business, she tends to easily gather wealth and makes very wise business decisions, being very conservative about spending her money; she's known for hiding her coin. Ambitous, persistent and determined, she can seem to have a controlling attitude, but not in a stubbon sense however, because she will work for what she wants and control it with justified reaons. The key to her success? Flexibility. She is able to re-survey a situation and take a different approach if necessary, making her adaptable and v ersatile. A fierce competitor combined with powers of observation and excellent memory, she can recall facts; she will win justly, with proper facts and arguments to support her thoughts and opinions. Restoring order to a chaotic situation? She can do it. She's capable of manipulating for her own greed and benefit. In truth, she is severely misunderstood, being about intensity and contradictions. She likes to be aware of situations and always know what is going on, figuring this out with her probing mind..on the other hand, she is intersted in the paranormal, conspiracy theories, and other types of similiar unknown mysteries...she is VERY capable of hiding her true feelings and motivations, and often have an ulteriormotive or hidden agenda. Everything is about -control- with her, having the need to be in control at ALL TIMES and to be out of it is very threatening, even dangerous to her psyche. When she controls, she feels -safe-. Emotional, they are often intensified on both good and bad. A powerful instinct, she tends to trust her own gut feeling which is why she almost never fails in what she does. In a nutshell? She is very deep and intense, always more than meets the eye. Presenting a cool, detathed and unemotion air to the world yet lying underneath is tremendous power, extreme strength, intense passion and a strong will and persistant drive. A penetrative mind, don't be surprised if she asks questions, she is trying to delve deeper and figure things out and survey the situation..she always wants to know -why-. House Davrye "Always endure. Always Overcome, but never forget." wip Random Things About Elysia wip Category:Gilnean Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Shadowtalon Company Category:Grand Alliance Category:Engineers Category:Human Category:Rogues Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Characters Category:Independent